1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly, to an open-end reversible ratchet wrench operable by squeezing a lever to rotate a moving jaw relative to a fixed jaw in order to tighten or loosen a first hex nut member of a work piece while holding a second hex nut member on the work piece stationary.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Open-ended wrenches are well known and typically include a single jaw and an elongate handle integral with the jaw. An open mouth is usually positioned at a slight angle in relation to the handle and is specifically sized for receiving a work piece therein for congruent engagement with the jaw in a manner which allows rotation of the work piece upon applying torque using the handle. Most open-end wrenches are specifically structured for grasping a multi-sided element, such as a hex nut configuration, on the work piece.
Use of a conventional open-end wrench to tighten or loosen a single element, such as a hex nut, is a fairly simple task, particularly if the hex nut is easily accessible. However, there are instances wherein it is required to manipulate (e.g. tighten or loosen) one element of a work piece relative to a second and independent element. For example, a router used in woodworking, such as in the making of cabinets and furniture, is typically equipped with a collet which has a fixed member and a rotatable member. The fixed member and rotatable member are provided with an exterior hex nut configuration. When a router bit is placed within the collet, the rotatable collet member is rotated in one direction relative to the fixed collet member in order to tighten the collet so that the router bit is held securely within the collet during use of the router. When it is desired to remove the router bit from the collet, the rotatable collet member is turned in the opposite direction to loosen the collet. Tightening or loosening the collet is usually accomplished with the use of two separate open-end wrenches. In fact, Porter Cable Corporation, a large manufacturer of routers, usually provides a pair of open-end wrenches with each new router. Use of two independent conventional open-end wrenches, such as those provided by router manufacturers, for tightening and loosening the router collet, can be awkward and clumsy. To tighten or loosen the collet, most router users place the two wrenches on the collet so that the handles are offset or angled relative to one another. The handles of the wrenches are then urged together, into alignment, causing the rotating collet member to turn in the desired direction in order to tighten or loosen the collet. The awkward action of applying force to the handles of the two separate wrenches, while maintaining the wrenches on the separate hex members of the collet has frustrated even the most experienced router user. While some people use two hands to manipulate the separate wrenches, others prefer to use one hand while squeezing the two wrench handles towards one another to tighten or loosen the collet. Despite the particular method used, it is not uncommon for one or both wrenches to become dislodged when applying simultaneous opposing forces to the independent wrench handles. When this happens, the fingers can sometimes become pinched between the two wrench handles.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for an open-end wrench which is particularly adapted for tightening and loosening the collet of a router with relative ease. And, while tightening and loosening the collet of a router is one example of the need and usefulness of the present invention, it is important to note that the open-end ratchet wrench disclosed herein has useful applications in other environments wherein it is necessary to rotatably manipulate one element of a work piece relative to a second element of the work piece.
In the past, others have proposed various open-end ratchet wrenches which typically include a rotatable nut-engaging jaw which has an open mouth extending from its periphery to a nut-engaging opening. In order to permit rotation in one direction and block rotation in the opposite direction, a ratchet is provided on the wrench for driving engaging the jaw. In many instances, the ratchet cooperates with ratchet pawls which engage the ratchet. Examples of open-end ratchet wrenches are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: Stanton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,143; Sroka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,479; Gamble, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,958; and Ashby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,672. And, while the relevant art is crowded with open-end ratchet wrenches of various structural design and function, there remains a need for an open-end reversible ratchet wrench which includes two independent jaw members, including a moving jaw member and a fixed jaw member, and wherein the wrench is designed to tighten or loosen a first hex nut member relative to a second hex nut member of a work piece. There is a further need for an open-end reversible ratchet wrench which includes a moving jaw member and a fixed jaw member, and wherein the moving jaw member is rotated, in either direction, by squeezing a lever extending from the side of the handle of the wrench. There is yet a further need for an open-end reversible ratchet wrench having a moving jaw member and a fixed jaw member, and wherein the moving jaw member is adapted for linear movement towards and away from a central axis of rotation, thereby allowing the moving jaw member to back off and release from operative engagement with the work piece so that the wrench can be removed from the work piece.
The invention disclosed herein is directed to an open-end ratchet wrench for turning a first element of a work piece while simultaneously holding another element of the work piece in fixed position. The open-end ratchet wrench includes a housing which is shaped and configured to form a handle and a head with an open mouth for receiving the work piece therein. A fixed jaw member at the base of the mouth engages one element of the work piece while a moving jaw member within the mouth engages a second element of the work piece. A lever extending from the handle is squeezed and released in order to operatively rotate the moving jaw member about a center axis of rotation selectively in either a clockwise or counterclockwise movement, thereby turning the second element of the work piece relative to the first element. An engagement and release assembly operates the moving jaw member between an operable position in engagement with the work piece and a retracted position, wherein the jaw member moves away from the center axis of rotation to back off and release from operative engagement with the second element, thereby allowing removal of the wrench from the work piece.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an open-end ratchet wrench for holding one element of a work piece in fixed position while simultaneously turning a second element of the work piece relative to the first element, and wherein the wrench is operable by squeezing and releasing a lever.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an open-end ratchet wrench which is operable with the use of one hand by squeezing a lever to rotate a moving jaw member relative to a fixed jaw member, thereby turning one element of a work piece while holding another element of a work piece in fixed position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an open-end ratchet wrench which is operable by squeezing a lever, thereby providing for ease of use in confined spaces wherein it is difficult to reach and manipulate a work piece using a conventional wrench.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an open-end ratchet wrench which performs the function of two independent conventional open-end wrenches with the use of one hand and without the need for any extraordinary skill or expertise.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an open-end ratchet wrench which is adapted for easily tightening and loosening the collet of a router while operating the wrench with the use of a single hand.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an open-end ratchet wrench which is operable by squeezing a lever extending from a handle of the wrench, and wherein the wrench includes a fixed jaw member and a rotating jaw member, and further wherein the wrench is structured to provide for ease of placement of the wrench on a work piece and removal of the wrench from the work piece.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following details description and accompanying drawings.